


150 Lams Prompts

by Because_Of_Xaela



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Boys In Love, Cute, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay John Laurens, I don't have a tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THEY DESERVE IT, and it gave me lams vibes, any angst will be resolved at the end of its chapter, because they are SOFT, but there might be sexual references, for most of these probs, i just found this prompt list, i just wanna write about these boys in love, inconsistent updates probably, like really the lightest of angst, probably no smut, they comfort each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_Of_Xaela/pseuds/Because_Of_Xaela
Summary: Just some cute and fluffy drabbles ranging from 150 words to two pages or so, about our favorite boys who need some happy endings.





	1. "The skirt is supposed to be this short."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list: https://bit.ly/2Nnnj4S  
> (I don't have a tumblr)

_Prompt 1: “The skirt is supposed to be this short."_

John had only gotten the message a few seconds before Alexander opened the door to their apartment, strolling in tiredly and setting his satchel haphazardly on the table in the entranceway. John briefly looked up from the couch and smiled at him before directing his attention back to the text Martha had sent him. A crisp image taken in a wedding boutique dressing room of her smiling brightly and laughing, hand on her belly and other pulling her skirt out intentionally to show the dress’ detail. A caption reading, “finally found the one!!!!” matched the picture’s enthusiasm and gave John a very clear assumption as to what she was talking about.

John distantly heard the faucet running before Alex was behind him, holding a glass of water for the both of them and kissing his head. He peered over his shoulder at the phone screen.

“Hey hon, how’s it going? Oh, wow. That’s Martha?” he asked. John nodded and shifted upright on the couch, wordlessly inviting Alex to join him and look at the picture together. Once Alex was settled, he held the phone closer to him so they could both see, just taking in the sight of John’s sister, radiant as always, and strikingly happy.

“What do you think?” John broke the silence.

“Me?” Alex was confused. Of course he thought she looked great, but John was clearly asking him for some sort of fashionable insight on the dress. He was sure there were names of necklines and skirts and bodies to describe it, but nothing was coming to mind except “poof” and “lace.” Both of which were not even entirely accurate, he was also sure. “I think...I think she’s beautiful. She looks really pretty in it.”

“Well yeah,” John snorted a little at the obviousness. “What do you think of the skirt?”

“The skirt? It’s, well...different?” Alex was, for once, having trouble finding the words, and it frustrated him to no end. “I mean, different in a good way. It’s just something I haven’t seen before. The skirt...cut that way...in that...shape, I mean. Is it supposed to be that way?”

“Yeah, that’s called a high-low hemline. She’s a big fan of that style. The skirt is supposed to be this short in the front. It gives her legs a lot of shape, makes her look taller,” John said thoughtfully, staring at the screen. Alex looked at the picture to verify this and quickly looked back to John’s face with an amused smile. He didn’t know John knew the formal names for the details, and he wasn’t about to let him live it down.

“A high-low hemline?” he teased in a posh accent. 

At first, John just nodded, still intently studying the image, before he comprehended the tone. He looked up at Alex’s surprised smile and lightly shoved his arm away.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me, I’ve known Herc for way longer than you! He talks very passionately about the subject and I’m sorry if I find it interesting,” he said through a smile. Alex only chuckled next to him before putting down his water and leaning more heavily into John’s side. “Plus,” he started, getting quieter and more reverent, “she wanted help picking out a style, so we talked about it a lot. Just don’t want to let her down.”

Alex nodded in understanding. Martha and John’s only other sister was Mary, a young girl, still avidly in her princess phase, who would not be satisfied if Martha ended up in anything but the poofiest of ball gowns. Even so, John and Martha were very close, always had been. John had told him all about their shared struggles growing up, about how they would always confide in and talk to one another whenever there were really bad days. Alex remembered John’s story of coming out to his father, how Martha was fiercely defensive and strong when John couldn’t be. She had been the one to talk their father down from his anger with a firmness and eloquence John could only compare to that of Alexander. Perhaps that, he thought now, was why John had taken a liking to him in the first place, that first day they met in the bar on 8th Street.

John was especially still, staring at the picture with a straight face. Alex knew the expression; he was hiding a warm whirlwind of thought behind his desert-sand eyes until the dullness became too burdensome to bear. There were cracks in his dam, the water boiling over, and Alex knew he could stay like this for hours, unmoving and silent, unless he pulled John from it and sheltered him through the flood.

One arm found its way around John’s waist.

The other hand brushed a cheek. Turned John’s face to his.

A kiss. As soft as a rose petal.

Fluttered to the ground.

Heavy enough to bring down the wall.

“She’s lucky to have a brother like you.”

John crashed into Alex with a cry and turned his face into his neck. He breathed him in, deep and slow before the tears came fiercely and without remorse. He pressed a smile to Alex’s skin, and Alex wished it could brand him. John sobbed with happiness unceasingly and loud, letting his heart yank its way out his chest for Alex to hold with him in tired hands. He would never let go.


	2. "How Long Have You Been Standing There?"

At first, John thought it was a scream of pain. That the incessant wailing coming from behind their apartment door was a cry for help or some sign of immediate danger. At the very least, Alex must have stubbed his toe on the coffee table. John hurriedly unlocked and opened the door, expecting blood or a body or a murderer or something disastrous, but Alex wasn’t in the living room, and suddenly the screams had changed. Changed in pitch and vowels, and it almost, very vaguely, if someone turned a hearing aid up to its highest setting and fixed the sounds digitally until it somewhat resembled a melody, sounded like singing.

John snorted and then covered his mouth and had to stifle the rest so Alex wouldn’t hear. He followed the sound and slowly made his way to the bathroom, where, lo and behold, his boyfriend was, shirtless and only in his dress pants, singing _Eye of the Tiger_ into a hairbrush in front of the wall mirror.

John only let half his face creep around the doorway so as not to be seen, and continued to watch the...performance. That was the only word to do it justice. The way Alex moved in front of the mirror seemed choreographed, like he had done this pump-up routine many times in the past, and the mental image that conjured had John doubled over in a new wave of silent laughter. Truly, it was like Alex was singing to a crowd. His face was scrunched up in intensity, and he was scream-singing the words and pointing at himself in the mirror and stomping his feet and moving his hips and God, wasn’t it the cutest thing John’s ever seen in his life? He considered pulling out his phone to film it, for no other reason than to embarrass Alex later on, but in a brief moment of captivated endearment, decided that this memory is one he’d rather keep fully for himself.

On the last high note at the climax of the song, Alex jumped and did a turn mid-air, only to catch John in his sight and tumble to the ground in shock. As soon as he did, John keeled over in a bellowing laughter, only growing in intensity as he saw Alex’s face burn red through an awkward smile. Realizing he’d been caught, and with a lack of an explanation, Alex meekly asked, “How long have you been standing there?”

John couldn’t talk yet, still curled in on himself on the floor, eyes closed but still leaking tears of laughter. Alex eventually shoved the embarrassment aside—he’d been caught in more compromising positions before—and started to laugh with his boyfriend. After a bit, John ended up sitting by Alex’s side on the dirty bathroom floor, coming down from his giggle-high. He finally responded, “Long enough to fall in love with you all over again.”

Alex responded with a blushing face and ducked his head down to hide it, shoving John lightly on the shoulder.

“You know, one of these days, I’ll find something super cute to say to you and you’ll be the speechless one.” When John made a skeptical face, he continued, “I could write circles of love poems around you and you’d never know what hit you. Watch, I’ll write a twenty-page exposé on how you saved my life and you’re the literally best person and I’ll love you forever, and it’ll be so eloquently written, you’ll cry.”

“I don’t know if I could cry for however long it’ll take me to read twenty pages. But that’s exactly why you’re gonna get this promotion.”

“Just have to nail this interview, first,” Alex said, getting up and lending John a hand.

“I know you will. Maybe put a shirt on though.”

Alex hit his arm. As he turned away, John slapped his butt.

“Go get ‘em, _Tiger_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I did a thing and made another. Hope the wait wasn't too long, but ya girl was out here getting her driver's license so... :))))  
> I hope you enjoyed this fluff, and please oh please leave feedback I love you guys sm thx


	3. "I May Be an Idiot, but I'm Not Stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i wasn't super inspired by this prompt but i also haven't posted in a while so heres something short and sweet and poorly written in one sitting bc i love you guys and the support you give anyway enjoy

Alex came in to their bedroom, soaking wet and unabashedly naked. John looked up for a moment and quirked his brow, then just shook his head and continued playing Candy Crush on his phone. He heard rustling and the sound of their closet door creaking open, and decided to say something. 

“Can I ask why you’re completely naked?” He smiled. “Round two?” answering his own question, he wiggled his eyebrows in a mockingly suggestive manner.

“Hardy-har, no, asshole, I just forgot a towel.”

“A towel? Isn’t that the most fundamental thing to grab when you’re about to take a shower? Like, that’s the one thing you can’t forget, otherwise you just look like a stupid, soaking wet, naked man in our closet.”

Alex pulled out two towels, wrapped one around his waist, and used to the other to violently rub at his wet hair and dry it. Once he was finished, he threw the soggy towel at John’s head and smirked in satisfaction when it hit its mark. With a pointed glare but a betrayingly growing smile, he said, “Hey. I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

John wasn't sure how to respond to that for a few seconds. Then, “...Was that iCarly?”

“Spencer Shay is an American icon.”

“You would say that, you’re always setting shit on fire, too.”

Alex, now laying down next to him, hit him on the arm. “Jerk. What level you on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


End file.
